


Revelation

by CeiphiedKnight



Series: Marichat May [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Apparently Adrienette is also my brand, Apparently having Marinette find out first is my brand, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeiphiedKnight/pseuds/CeiphiedKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marichat May Day 23: Revelation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation

Chat Noir’s kwami was named Plagg.

Marinette had a part to play, so she made her eyes wide and asked Chat more about the mysterious creature.

He told her that Plagg gives him his powers, and that Plagg eats Camembert. Marinette silently thanked the Powers That Be for a kwami who prefers sweets.

The girl took a moment to try and think of more appropriate follow-up questions, but then Chat said something far more interesting to her than complaints related to his cheese-loving kwami.

“It’s hard for me to keep my ring on all the time, in my line of work.”

Marinette had to stomp down her initial response, which would have been to scold him for telling something so damning to a civilian.

Instead, she took a calming breath and said, “Your line of work? You mean, when you’re not Chat Noir?”

The cat boy nodded. “I can’t tell you the details, of course, but nothing is more nerve-wracking than having to take off my Miraculous for…work reasons.”

Marinette frowned. Her part-time partner and full-time friend was being very reckless.

“You shouldn’t be telling me this, kitty,” Marinette finally said. “As interesting as I find it, couldn’t it be dangerous for you? What if I followed you and waited for you to take off your ring?”

Chat just smiled his lazy smile.

“You’d never do that,” he said. “I trust you, Princess.”

Marinette’s frown deepened.

“Maybe that’s the problem. Maybe you trust too easily.”

Chat gave her a non-committal shrug.

With a sigh, Marinette turned back to her tablet and said, “Anyway, I have to finish my geography homework, so unless you want to help, we’re gonna have to cut this visit short.”

“Alas, fair princess, geography is not my strongest subject. So your dashing knight will take his leave.”

Marinette rolled her eyes at his cheesiness (maybe that’s why he got the cheese kwami?) but she smiled.

“Goodnight, Chat,” she said, and he saluted before bolting through her open skylight.

****

Marinette was dead on her feet.

She’d been up half the night finishing all of her homework. The only thing that would have made it worse would have been an akuma attack, but luckily Papillon seemed to sleep on a normal human schedule.

She dragged herself up the stairs to her seat next to Alya, and noticed that Adrien was running late.

The bell had just chimed its last warning when a blonde blur shot into the room. Mme. Bustier crossed her arms and looked at the sheepish owner of the hair, who sunk down into his seat and mumbled something that sounded a bit like “photoshoot.”

Marinette couldn’t quite stop herself from smiling at the back of her friend’s head.

She watched as he reached down to his bag, which he’d placed on the floor next to his seat.

For the first time ever, she noticed a white line on his right ring finger. It looked as though he usually wore something there, but it was currently missing.

Just as the thought occurred to her, she watched him withdraw his hand from the bag, and saw that on his finger now shone a silver ring.

Marinette narrowed her eyes at the piece of jewelry, as a sneaking suspicion crept its way into her brain.

No. It wasn’t possible.

Suddenly, she realized that the room had grown quiet, and everyone was staring at her.

“Marinette,” Mme. Bustier said, “Is there some reason you’re staring at M. Agreste and not paying attention to the lesson?”

She felt her face grow hot, and knew she must be turning the color of Nathanaël’s hair. 

“I…I wasn’t…um…staring?” she said, lamely.

Mme. Bustier must have taken pity on the girl, because after a moment she turned back to the blackboard and continued the lesson.

Adrien, bless him, smiled over his shoulder at her and shrugged.

Marinette shrugged back with a wide smile plastered on her face.

Having been successfully distracted from her earlier thoughts, Marinette decided not to go back to entertaining the idea that had popped into her head before the interruption.

After all, she was an expert on Adrien. 

If he were Chat Noir, she’d know.


End file.
